shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Barrier Magic
Barrier Magic (結界魔法, Kekkai Mahō) is a magic, which uses barriers for various purposes. Description This is magic, in which multiple people have been seen using a number of times throughout the series for various uses. At the basic level, a caster is able to create a defensive barrier meant to block attacks with its strength being dependant on the caster themselves. There is also another use of barriers, which is being able to construct a small bounded field able to keep the events that occurred inside with the people outside being able to see what occurs inside of it making it the most useful for keeping events hidden. Basara noted that even if the individual who cast the barrier had died, it would still be set up and could be broken using an attack. In Volume III, Zolgear was able to create a powerful magic barrier able to block even the tracking abilities of the Master-Servant Contract, which Barasa and Mio formed for this very reason alone. Weaknesses Though effective, barriers created using this magic can be destroyed using either powerful attacks or techniques such as Banishing Shift. It is first shown when Shiba Kyouichi broke the barrier that Valga made using a light strike Techniques Dimensional Barrier: At a higher level, a caster is able to create a barrier, which can shift dimensions and create a duplicate of the location where the barrier was set up. In Volume II, this form of barrier had been used, but since creating such a barrier replied on the consciousness of the ones' casting it to begin with, so the consciousness of the numerous people around town was used to create a more concrete duplicate. Dimensional Barrier (Hero Clan): In order to keep themselves hidden, the Hero Clan also uses a dimensional barrier that separates them from the outside world, which also allows certain people to enter and those such as normal humans would lose their memories about passing through the barrier soon after exiting it al Perfect Three-Dimensional Barrier: In Volume X, Shiba created a superior dimensional barrier using the Four Gods (Georgius replacing Byakko at the time), which couldn't be interfered with from either outside and/or inside intervention unless he permitted it, although it was weaker at the west side at the time due to not having the real Byakko. Due to using the Four Gods inside this enclosed space, he could easily amass the four different ki from them without concern and limit. Basara's Magic Barrier: After the Master-Servant Vow, Basara became able to create a powerful magical barrier based around his four blood, five elements, and yin-yang. He mainly uses this barrier so that he can have outside sex with his harems without them worrying about others seeing them, which the other girls can use while making it almost impossible for people to find them. Video Clips High Barrier Magic.gif|A Dimensional Barrier Trivia *In the anime, Zolgear's mansion was kept inside of a demonic beast, which used a magic barrier within itself different from the light novel. Site Navigation Category:Magic